Vehicle dispatch systems often rely upon vehicle crew input to indicate whether a vehicle is responding to a dispatch request. However, the dispatcher and/or the supervisor(s) of the vehicle crew members are unable to determine whether the vehicle actually begins moving toward the dispatch location when the vehicle crew acknowledges the dispatch request. For example, a vehicle crew might push a button to indicate that the vehicle is responding to a dispatch request, but the vehicle crew might delay starting the movement of the vehicle, unbeknownst to the dispatcher and/or the supervisor(s) of the vehicle crew.
Vehicle dispatch systems often rely upon manually entered odometer readings at various phases of the dispatch in order to make billing determinations related to the dispatch. Alternatively, vehicle dispatch systems that rely upon global positioning system (GPS) distance tracking or “fencing” often over- (or under-) estimate the actual distance through which the vehicle travels.